1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a method for manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device using the TFT substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they have been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, etc.
A conventional LCD device typically includes an LCD panel, a backlight module with a plurality of light sources for illuminating the LCD panel, and a backlight modulation circuit for modulating illumination provided by the backlight module. With the development of LCD technologies, a light detecting circuit including a light sensor has been developed to automatically adjust the brightness of the backlight module in different ambient environments. However, a typical light sensor has a complex structure and relatively high cost.
Therefore, an LCD device having a light sensor with simple structure and low cost is needed.